The Institute for Laboratory Animal Research (ILAR) develops guidelines and disseminates information on the scientific, technological, and ethical use of animals and related biological resources in research, testing, and education. ILAR promotes high quality, humane care of animals and the appropriate use of animals and alternatives. ILAR functions within the mission of the National Academy of Sciences as an advisor to the federal government, the biomedical research community, and the public. These objectives will be achieved by accomplishing the following: by promoting humane and appropriate care and use of laboratory animals; by providing a forum within the National Academy of Sciences for the National Institutes of Health to discuss issues and develop guidance for matters dealing with laboratory animal and non-animal biologic models; by providing scientific guidance on laboratory animal-related issues to researchers, agencies of the federal government, and others on request; by promoting the use of standardized nomenclature for accurately defining and identifying genetic stocks of animals; by promoting cost- effective ways to preserve valuable animal models; by assisting developing countries attain quality laboratory animal science programs through dissemination of information including the translation if ILAR reports; by broadening access to information on selection of appropriate biological models through ILAR's home page, databases, and publications; by providing information to scientists, science writers, congressional staff, and others of the value and limitations of animal models of human disease and physiologic processes; and by continuing to serve on behalf of biomedical science and education as an authoritative voice on animal care issues within the U.S., and internationally. These specific aims will be met through the work of expert committees, the Animal Models and Genetic Stocks Information Program (AMGS), ILAR Journal, dissemination of advice and guidelines through published reports and briefings, and increasing use of electronic databases and the Internet.